Sword Art
by SassySizzleMonster
Summary: Drifting, somewhat like in a dream, it was most definitely surreal. I couldn't clasp onto myself as I fell apart, nothing would remain but something would stay. A part that would always be, my swords art. SI Self Insert OC, AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I always wondered what a Self Insert would be like if an OC was placed in the Land of Iron, the place where samurai rule. So here lies my prologue to my story~

I do hope you don't assume all I claim in this to be true, ninja's hardly know anything about samurai so I have to use my imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I have no affiliation to Naruto. That is all Masashi Kishimoto's beauty.

**Warning: **I cuss once or twice. I think

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

As I was being born, I could hear the depressed sighs from my family. I wasn't what they expected. Maybe what they wanted me to be was a boy, but sadly as I heard the call of the nurse, I could feel the stress levels increase. It was weird I could remember this all so vividly, but then again, I wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. I could feel my difference even as a newborn, realized just how much of an outcast I would be. Not that I didn't mind, I was of course an introvert.

One thing I noticed first about my new world was that there was this quiet thrum of energy around me constantly filling me up. It consumed my body, hurting and stinging if I tried to reach out to it. I hadn't known what it was but it seemed familiar to me. I _knew _what it was but then I didn't. It was weird presque vu type stuff. It felt locked and out of reach, something I should've had. It felt like something precious. I just couldn't quite reach for it enough to reach it.

Being a newborn was quite boring, everything was a blur of passing things. I could hardly see until my eyes developed, all I did was sleep, and do baby things. I never felt as bored as then, as I have felt...ever? I was a newborn and yet I knew I was...my brain was muddled.

Later weeks followed of my parents loving me, but I could see their disappointed glares when they looked at me. My Father in particular seemed the most upset. I couldn't understand them, even when I started to pick up the language. It was Japanese. I don't know why it felt so familiar to me, as if I had a certain love for the words that spilled from these peoples mouths.

"She won't ever be able to inherit my title." My Father said glumly when I had reached an age I could understand him. It felt like years had passed, me paying close attention to everything around me. In reality I was about 6 months old, my muddled brain was becoming a lot clearer to think with. At first, the world was a hazy blur, a place I hardly understood.

"She can." My mother put in hopefully. My father patted my mother's arm with warm affection. These two actually loved one another.

"She's a girl, if she were a boy this would be different. Megumi, you know this."

"We can raise her like one." Mother persisted.

"Are you suggesting we raise her as a man?" My father asked incredulously.

"Yes but no. I'm saying we should raise her with the art of the sword."

_Just like a samurai._

* * *

φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Just Chillin

* * *

"Honey, you aren't like the other boys. You have to conceal what you are." Mother told me patiently as she sent me to my first sword fighting lesson. I smiled up at her reassuringly. I knew what she meant, I was a girl but had to conceal that fact. I had to be a _boy _in the midsts of others. Being as young as four, I don't think I'd be growing boobs any time soon, thankfully.

"I understand, Kaa-chan." I smiled at the door that would encase my future learning. I was excited, to learn anything. I felt deprived and I could care less what we were learning, I had only had children books to read, no matter how much I begged my father for his books, he refused.

Mother reached for the handle cautiously, her eyes aware of every single creak in its hinges. Spreading it open, she allowed me to go in first, trailing after me with a protective proximity. I wanted to laugh at her silliness, being so cautious over probably nothing. I would've too, if not for the fact I been confronted with a tall mans legs smacking into my face. I rubbed my forehead, looking up to see a pair of glaring angry eyes. He was a menace.

"I assume this is your son, Katsu?" The man's voice boomed, a chill running down my spine. I disliked him very much in that instance.

"Yes, please take good care of him." My mother offered, her hand gripping my shoulder. Then she let go, and retraced her steps to the door. I was frozen stiff at the sight of the harsh man. Hearing the far away click resound in the distance made me loosen up, allowing me to give a look over him.

The man had old withering looks, his eyes greyed and wrinkles galore. Scars from blades ran down his face and neck, leading into a simple grey silky kimono. He had a beard of snow white, like the weather of the place I lived, never changing. He was cold like the snow, holding a rough exterior none could pass through.

"Katsu-san, I welcome you to my temple." The man told me, "My name is Kazuto. Please refer to me as Sensei." I nodded with obedience, then he allowed me to step past him and away from the foyer. He then led me into a room with a simple number of five students, all ages ranging from my age to about 10.

"Everyone, please welcome Nakato Katsu. He will be joining today onwards." The students eyed me viciously, but two boys who seemed to be twins looked ready to accept me. They both held dark features and were my age, having spiky black hair and brown pupils. Their young mischievous expressions glistened with something odd. It was as if the two were playing a game and I had just been chosen to be a piece.

The other three were older, being what I assumed senpai. They were more brightly arranged, one even having eyes the color of a sunny ocean. One had long hair, a little longer than my own, pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had bright clothing, wearing a sky blue kimono, wielding a play sword in one hand. Another had boring aspects but oddly bright blonde hair shortened to a spike. The last one had grey eyes and neck length hair the color of wood. Yup, thats as bright as it got.

"Hello." I said seriously before sitting away from the others. Like I said, I was an introvert, I disliked them probably as much as they disliked me.

"Now, today we shall be practicing chakra control. This is for later when we delve into our sacred art." Something sparked inside me when he said Chakra. It felt so meaningful to me, and I couldn't place why.

My teacher handed us each a leaf in which he commanded us to stick to our foreheads using our chakra. Turned out I was a natural, immediately moving my energy to the leaf on my head. It stuck to me like glue, freaking me out on the inside for a moment. When I looked at the others, they were doing the same. They stared at me even more when I went back to concentrating. It was as if they were trying to get me to break my hold. Which would never happen, my hold was like iron on the leaf.

I could only explain my capabilities to hold onto the leaf as my previous practice I had. By the time I was three, pulling on the chakra no longer hurt or itched, my theory with my expanded knowledge was that as a baby, these reserves of chakra were barely forming so it was more fragile than sturdy. That's about as far as I could think. It hurt no longer so I had practiced forming and holding my chakra flows in different places. It got really easy when I played games with my chakra continuously. I had never placed something and glued it to me before though, how innovative was that?

"Katsu, your hold is good. Akihiko, what are you doing? All of you pay attention to your own progress." Our sensei said, an edgy note in his voice. He glared at the others, his vibes sending off waves of '_You better do what I ask of you_'. I was just glad I was on whatever good side he had at the moment. He didn't seem like the type of person to piss off.

A few minutes passed before I got lazy and let go, a bead of sweat trickling down my neck. I had been able to keep hold of it for about 15 minutes, which I was damn proud of myself. The kids had been able to keep it for a few minutes longer, having had more practice than I. They gave me looks of superiority, seeming to claim themselves as higher than me. I looked away, feeling a flush on my cheeks. I didn't like being stared at and I highly disliked how they all stared at me. It made me feel like dirt.

Next we went onto sword play, something I also seemed to be quite good at. Swinging was like whipping the cool ocean tide, feeling the splash as water came up. It was romantic and enticing, something I found very comforting, it didn't matter that I was being stared at. I was different but I accepted I was a girl and could never make my parents as proud as if I were a real boy. I easily took shape the form my father had told me to follow. It was slightly different than my teachers, but I owned it.

_Whip_, the wooden blade swished, elongating downwards. I aimed for the shoulder of my opponent, one of the twins. He danced away teasingly, and when he saw an opening he attacked. I quickly parried his attack and dash to his backside, being smaller and much lighter than him was a real advantage. _Crack._ The hilt of his blade hit me in the side. I fell to the floor, gripping my waist, shaking and reeling with the hit.

I didn't cry, no matter how embarrassing it was or how much the hit hurt, I quietly accepted the pain with a straight face. I wouldn't let myself be a weak link. I needed to be strong for my parents sake, I wanted to fulfill their wish for me, whatever it may be. I had been drilled to think that way, it was for the sake of my honor, my families honor. Tears were a sign of weakness, something women do, thats what my father had told me. I wasn't a women. I didn't have that right.

Sitting up, I pointed a glazed over look at the boy. Then I got up, sword in hand and attacked his blind spot. He never expected my refusal to give up, maybe since I looked like a cry baby. Swinging the blade to the side, it felt like rippling the tide. Calming and although it hurt to extend my arm, I knocked my wooden edge into his stomach. I heard a gasp as he fell to the floor.

"Katsu, you must practice your dodging technique, as well as your defenses. Their atrocious." My sensei critiqued. I looked down, ashamed with my lack of skill. It was frustrating and it would only be an excuse to say I just started today. I felt stupid for being so excited to learn the ways of the samurai. "And you, Migaku, should learn to anticipate every move."

"Yeah, yeah." The boy said, sticking a pinky in his ear. He hardly took anything into consideration and seemed more the troublemaker type. His brother was just the same, coming over and patting him on the back playfully. Such actions should have been seen as wrong and unacceptable by my sensei but he seemed to accept this.

"Grandpa, he's a little weak, don't you think?" The other one said, pointing to me. I shoved down a growl. I thought I had done well, but was he telling the truth. And the way he referred to the old man was infuriating. This was nepotism in the making, they were family and he played favorites.

"There are flaws."

"There are flaws to everything." I spoke out, finding courage within my anger. I was being downplayed, being thought of as nothing before they even knew what I could do. Yes, I needed to train harder to do better. I had flaws but wasn't that to be expected from a child. I had trained previously on the basics with my father and he had called me a natural, then he got more busier so I was forced into private lessons.

"And you are proud of your own?" My sensei asked, his old eyes narrowing in distaste, as if the mere thought of accepting your inabilities was unfathomable. I narrowed mine back at him in response, my chin held high in a dignified form. I would not let this man intimidate me.

"Of course I am. It means I'm human."

_It means I'm normal._

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**A/N: **Hello~ Uh so I'm sorry for all the OC's but it kind of comes with the territory when you write from the perspective of a foreign mind. My OC being foreign in the way she's not from Konoha (and not really anywhere near the cast ATM). I hope you can put up with that for a while (assuming you're going to continue). The "Self-Insert" part will start a little before Shippuden maybe even before that. This is short but it's a prologue, expect other chapters to be around 4,000-5,000 words. They would be longer but I'm working on a different story on a different account that has words ranging in the 7,000s. Thank you for your time.

Please review, follow and favorite. (*´・ｖ・) That would mean a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, hello~ I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not owned by me, sadly enough.

**Warning:** OC deaths. Yay~ I mean, sorry.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

When your world comes falling around you, it's easier to just die inside. At least thats what it feels like it'd be easier to do. When you're a child and this happens, there comes a point in your life where you question why you even do so._ Why do I even wish to continue to fight though I've already been broken for some time now? It makes no sense and yet...I continue to remain. _

Such a thing occurs when your most comfortable with your surroundings, thats my guess. It may be completely different for others but I was the type to be just that pessimistic, maybe it could even be seen as realistic? A breaking point, everyone has one. Where their entire being is split into pieces, it could be one or two or it could be a million. I had the luck to be dealt with the latter.

* * *

ヽ( °◇°)ノ

* * *

"Mother, what's for dinner?" I asked softly, thumbing the hilt of my wooden blade. I had received it from my father, when I was the age of 5. It was a gift and I had taken to carrying it everywhere despite the hazard it created for myself. I was surprisingly clumsy when not in the heat of battle. I was excited though, the blade signified my loyalty to learning, my drive to make my family proud and thus bring honor.

My mother hummed softly, her blades cutting into the flesh of the tomato. I inched back in disgust, I didn't really find tomato to taste that good. But I would eat it, as obedient I as I ever was. Mother looked down and smiled at me, filling my insides with warm fuzziness. I loved my mother, she was kind and gentle but then again she was also very fierce. She was a woman and I strongly believed she held every right that entitled her. I could care less that she was the one who stripped me of my own femininity. I felt more gender neutral anyways.

I found I couldn't hate my parents or even judge them harshly, they were my only friends. It may be weird to call your parents 'friend' but truth was, I was still very much the introvert as always and was even more pushed aside when I was able to do something better than the people who I trained with. I despised myself for it but despite that I continued to show them up while still being an awkward little boy. I had decided myself I would take on a mans role, I knew that I would be unable to marry but honestly, I was relieved I wouldn't have to deal with that at the least.

"We are having your fathers favorite today." She said, patting my head with a stray hand. I nodded underneath her palms and decided before dinner would come, I would go to the garden and practice my form. I was slightly better than when I first started, finding I was actually quite the fast learner. It was not fast enough for my teacher though, never was.

Inhaling the nice breeze of the late evening, I slid my wooden blade out of my holster, taking my stance. I lifted the gaze of my sword to chest level, then swiftly as if not even time could stop me, I attacked air. I naturally stretched my muscles to continue in a rhythmic fashion. Each time I slashed, I used my body, feeling the air as if I were the sword itself. I loved this, it was like a high I could never be sick of. It just kept getting better and better.

I smiled, feeling power in each of my blows welling my chest with adrenaline. Sweat plopped from my brow with the heat of the setting sun brimming in the distance. I wasn't clumsy when doing this, I was powerful. One could say I hungered for that power, to be even stronger than that. They would be wrong, I wasn't hungry for it like that I just simply enjoyed just doing the act that it gave me such a buzz. It was amazing, I felt in control and like no one had to tell me what to do, it was just me and my blade.

They say that the blade is like a person, it reflects deeply on the wielder. I wanted my sword to be one of compassion and loyalty. I was expected of this, as a samurai but I wanted it for me as a person as well. I was taught from my father that he and his father before him called this their Sword Art, I very much related to the term. Like art, the way of the sword was beautiful but still terrifying in it's own right.

If my art was considered beautiful, I would be honored to hold onto that entitlement. I had watched my father and his partners in the army both battle before my eyes, it was indeed a beautiful art. My fathers usually stoic calm face when dealing with business was full with pride and so many new things I had never seen on his face before. I became a fan of my fathers art form then on, practicing my own hand at his deadly technique.

My parents were in no way old, they had been at the simple ages of 17-18 when I was born and my father had a high rank within his work place, how high I was unaware. He was called prodigy everywhere I went, they hissed behind his back but was kind up front. I was once deemed a prodigy for my skill with learning quickly but wasn't treated as such. My father was handsome in my eyes, he had cropped black hair, sleek and shiny with a pair of bright blue eyes. He was often looked at by women with gazes of lust. My mother was a beautiful woman as well, young and vibrant. She was also fairly popular among the men, having long gracious black hair, her face soft and yet still strong. She had brown eyes with bright flecks of amber, adding to her natural beauty.

I could never hate my parents, they were in fact the reason I remained. They were why I could live without the stresses being a woman would grant me. I was still biologically so but the stresses of being degraded would never touch me. That's what being a man granted me, the freedom to knowledge and the right to fight.

As a woman, I was allowed to learn just the basics of tantojutsu and only be offered the use of a keiken. I couldn't fight for my country, only stay at home and raise the children I'd be forced to produce. I had overheard from my parents that when my mother had been announced pregnant, men flocked over to offer their sons and daughters. Why, I couldn't even begin to explain. My existence wasn't that special, although I had been called ojou-sama once or twice and sometimes even hime if people didn't know any better. It was weird but I took it and said nothing, I could care less.

I was caught in my daze, still slashing my practice sword in the air. I had been pulled from my thoughts by the sweet call of my mother. A smile came to my face at the thought of dinner, I was hungry. Breathing in and out to control my breathe, I walked to the door with large steps.

Setting aside my holster and blade, I sat into the dining table with grace. Well more like I stumbled into it but, who cares. I looked up to see my father gazing thoughtfully at me, his eyes flashing a hint of amusement. In response to this, I smiled back. My mother set herself into her seat across from my father and smiled at both of us kindly. I liked dinners, I don't know why I felt most happy with my family as when I did the simplest of things with them. Inside I felt in someway I had been denied that a long time ago, though it was an impossible feeling. It was a feeling of loneliness, it was one I couldn't get rid of, as if it had been dug into my heart prior to this. But the pain seemed to lessen when I was with them, when something in my heart was being filled.

Bit by bit, I was healing from a scar I didn't even remember obtaining.

I stared at the food beneath my nose and dug in happily, ignoring the terrible taste of tomatoes. Family made everything taste better, thats what my mother always said when I used to complain about the things I didn't like. I understood when she said that though, having had new experience with eating with them.

"Your grandfather has shown interest in meeting you, Katsura-chan. He'll be coming later." My father told me. He usually referred to me as a girl when we were at home, it made me confused but when I saw his eyes when I was treated more roughly by boys I could tell he didn't even want a son. I could tell he was happy with the way I was born, not the way I was brought up. So if that made him more comfortable to call me my previous name and talk to me like I was fragile, I would accept it.

"My grandfather?" I asked. I knew very little on him, but was told he was a bit higher up than my father. Something like a general? I wasn't sure but I had never been very intent on learning about him. He had never wanted anything to do with me, being aware I was a girl. I didn't understand why but I could only guess it had to deal with the same things. I hadn't even heard my father talk of him, which was weird since my father was actually quite the chatterbox.

Father smiled and nodded, I very much liked his smiles. "This is good, so don't worry too much about it." He patted my head, his grin widening.

"Hmm, Papa? Why have I not met him yet?" I asked, my inner child showing its face. I was relatively adult like and kept to myself quite often, though sometimes I just had to ask a question. Children do that and sometimes even adults when they're confused.

"Aw~! Katsura-chan you're so cute when you look confused!" My father seemed to hop from his seat to hug my head into his chest. I sniffled into him. "Well, to be honest he's a really busy man and so just to see him is quite the rare occurrence."

"Why can't you see him? He is your daddy right?" I was totally playing the cute role now. It's like when someone compliments you on something, you or well I have to just flaunt that complimented part of me.

"Sometimes we can't always see our parents when we want to. That's why you have to make the best out of every situation you have with your loved ones." I smiled at his words, it was something I think I'd have to rely on in the future. Not just spending time with your loved ones, but keeping those memories safe within you. I didn't quite understand how though. They were there so I didn't need to.

My mother cleared her throat, a chuckle being forced to stop in its course. "So when is Mifune-otou-san coming?" she asked, a smile in her gaze.

"I think around 2 o'clock tomorrow." My father said thoughtfully, his arms finally letting go of me. He sat down and continued to eat. I found I missed his warmth around me.

We discussed the fundamentals of my schooling and how I was doing. I told them one lie beforehand when they started to worry about my solitary tendencies. I lied and said I had befriended someone in the village, but I was just too shy to bring him home. I felt bad for deceiving them but I never intended them to worry, if they thought I had someone to play with, then I was happy they would somehow comforted by that fact.

I was doing better in my learning with the help of a paid tutoring service. I was told I was well above others my age but I didn't actually go to any academy, I didn't understand why at first but it seemed I wasn't expected to as being the daughter of someone powerful. Something like that. The boys in my class picked on me a lot more but did it fruitlessly. I wouldn't even give them the time of day, they were the least of my worries after all.

After dinner I enjoyed a small game of shogi, father always beat me despite his outward stupidity. It made me question on several occasions if my father was deceiving me, pretending to be dumb for the sake of looking even smarter when the time came. It was weird but easy to accept as him. Father was weird that way.

* * *

（・□・；）

* * *

When my grandfather arrived I was happy to see him, I couldn't explain it but it had felt like I somehow knew him, or at least of him. I couldn't shake the feeling, it was almost like deja vu but more closely related to presque vu. I had it forming in my mind but it would slip occasionally.

The man was taller than I, as to be expected. He held wrinkles stretching on his cheeks, but his mouth was poised strong and proud despite that. He wore robes of silk and a white cloth wrapped around his head. His eyes had bags underneath but for some reason his eyes themselves were unaffected, he was strong and determined.

"Hello, you must be little Katsura." He said, his voice coming out gentle but at the same time wary. I smiled at him and held out my hand, instantly taking to him. He was cool in my eyes, something to be proud of that I could say with conviction, this is my grandfather. The great samurai Mifune.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." He gripped my small hands into his large ones. It was weird comparing sizes, in my brain I was as big as him but in his I was the smallest little thing. Perspective was indeed everything.

"Katsura, why don't you go practice your stance again. It would help if you widened your legs to give you more reach." I nodded, turning to my father and grabbing my practice sword. I couldn't outright disobey my father. "Father, I'm glad you could come. It seems she likes you." I heard as I left the room. I did indeed like him.

I couldn't use the samurai's trade technique yet, still needed much more chakra control. So instead of training my stance like father said to, I started the leaf exercise. I wanted to make my sword strong with my chakra coursing through it. Father had said it was like that, having a blade connect to your chakra felt like you were connecting with a lost part of yourself, father had gotten excited while stating that and I'm sure that although he disliked me being a "boy", he was fine having talks about swords and training.

Bored as I was, I was getting antsy, which I hoped I could contain in front of my grandfather. It felt like hours until I was let back in for a late lunch with my old relative. Sweat was dripping, despite the frigid air. It was always snowing in the Land of Iron. Though inside it was warm, having the fire blazing in the furnace.

"Little Katsura, is it?" Mifune asked, his wise eyes discouraging my small appearance. I nodded, hoping he was okay with what he saw. I usually could care less but he was different, I needed to care. "I imagine you were quite small when you were young." I smiled at his comment and decided to laugh it off with good humor.

"I'm still young." I replied, taking a seat next to my mother. She patted my head, smiling down on me.

"Katsu-chan is only just turning seven, she has a lot to look forward to." My mother said. Mifune nodded, keeping his eyes on my form.

"I've heard she's the best in her age group?" Mifune questioned. Father nodded, proudly looking at me. I was cringing inside from all the attention.

"Katsura is the best out of boys even a little above her age group." I shook my head, that had to be a lie.

"Oh you don't believe so?" Mifune's voice was deepened with a questioning tone.

"I feel everyone has their own style so its hard to depict which is better." I replied, a gnawing feeling starting at the base of my tummy. I breathed out from nervousness. This man, although easy to respect, was also very intimidating in his own right. Then I made a connection.

This man was like a blade, being easy to depict as such with an analogy. His respectful side was like the beauty of the blades shine, his intimidating mind was like the fear bottled inside. I found myself in awe of my grandfather, like nothing before. It was like something inanimate coming to life, right before my eyes. It was like watching a match, everything became vivid and with meaning, it was so easy to get caught in that.

"I have faith now, that you will continue to outshine the others, my grandchild. As a proclaimed man, of course." I beamed at his words, they were better than any compliment I had ever received.

"I think now is a good time to discuss what your future, as well as the Iron's." My father put in, Mifune nodded his head solemnly. "You see, your grandfather is the highest general officer in our countries army. He has selected me to take over once he retires, which is in a few years." I nodded, this made sense.

"Little Katsura, when you are deemed ready, you will be selected to take your father's place as officer or right hand man to him." Grandfather put in wisely.

I was surprised, my grandfather was _shogun_, the leader. No wonder people called me prince or princess, he was practically in control. That meant I was a _shinpan daimyo, _well not yet anyway. I was his relative but I held no real power.

"It means Katsu-chan, after you're suited for taking over the role in the _bakufu_, you'll have your place." I'd have brought honor to my family.

* * *

（・□・；）

* * *

Real honor was depicted in those who could keep to their faith, as I spent more time with grandfather, it became apparent he strongly valued it. It was like faith had given him life before, being strong and filled with courage, he could admit that. I was still captivated by his epicness.

"Little Katsura, I'll tell you a story, of a ninja who spared my life." He said, allowing me to crawl into his lap. I was still small enough to do that despite now being eight but he never minded, even seemed to welcome me.

"Ninja?" I questioned. _Ninja, _it was so familiar to me, yet I still couldn't think on what exactly it was. I knew from books that they were the military I was different countries but that wasn't what I meant. The word ninja had a place in my heart, like the term shinobi. I felt a kindred emotion towards it.

"Yes, they're a different kind of force, one we will have no affiliations with. As samurai we do things a bit differently." I nodded, it made sense like everything my grandfather said. "Now, this shinobi had one thing we held in common, faith."

"Faith?" I asked. He nodded.

"His name was Hanzou the Salamander, someone who tested his faith on me. We had clashed, while my comrades ran in fear of his name. At the time, my blade was dull and therefore, I was hindered." My eyes widened, I felt like I knew this but I couldn't quite place where from.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping he would shed some light.

"I was struck by his blade and poisoned in the end." He said simply, patting my head softly.

"Oh." Yeah, light unshed. I had already known this in some way, like I had seen it but I had to be told what happened. It was weird and it hurt my brain to think.

"I was sure I would die and that'd be the end but he had thought differently. He had said, 'Peoples lives don't end when they die, it ends when people lose faith.'"

"And you believe that as well?"

"Well, when you continue to house your unwavering faith, you can create legends. This is what he taught me when he spared my life."

"You said before that he had tested his own fate on you, how?"

"That is something you must learn for yourself, everyone has their way. What I was trying to tell you, is to keep your faith. Don't let it waver, for your sword is a reflection of that." I nodded and smiled thoughtfully.

"Grandfather, you're very wise." I added. He smiled down at me, patting the top of my head.

"It comes with experience, which you will earn over time."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

* * *

（・□・；）

* * *

It was time for the renouncing of the shogun, grandfather was retiring and as such, I was receiving training to perfect the job my father left behind. I was not excited to be so suddenly pushed to become an official, though luckily due to my age, being now a proud 13 year old, I would only officially do so when I earned it.

I was surprised by how reserved it was, only high influences in my country were allowed to see the act of hiring a new Shogun. We were seated on a round table, me in between my mother and father. The men were all adorned in either battle armor or robes of expensive silk. They were all old and just plain boring. I sat in my seat the entire time captivated by my father and grandfather that I could hardly even acknowledge them. I'm sure they thought this arrogant of me.

"Welcome," Grandfather started, his voice loud and wise. "I have gathered you all here to announce the new _Seii Taishogun_ upon my retirement."

The men coughed and looked uneasily at my young father. They were unsure of him, despite knowing him since his childhood. I knew my father to be hardworking, honest and loyal. He was trustable and secretive, but still held his own morals that were commendable as well. He was perfect for the job and yet they eyed him with untrusting wary eyes.

"Elected Seii Taishogun Hiroki, stand up and take oath." They stood together, father and son. It was magical in my eyes, to see the two men I held in such high respects standing as equals. I couldn't shake my awe, it filled my chest with fuzziness. Oh the feels.

"As a son of this countries lineage as well as respected officer, I, Nakato Hiroki, do hereby announce a new pledge to honor the country of the Land of Iron. Like a blade I shall cut through our enemies at not the risk to the people but to my self. As a samurai, I practice devotion, loyalty and control. As general I practice leadership, faith, and rationalism." My fathers calm and smooth voice rolled into me, hitting me with my emotions. I felt so happy and proud to be his daughter and son, he was someone very worthy of admiration and even infatuation.

Next thing I knew, my musings were interrupted. A loud crashing hit the window closest to my father. Everyone was already standing, me following after. The hissing of the snow and wind mingled as they flowed into the room, freezing it. I was scared, finding myself stiff with a nauseous feeling in a the pit of my stomach.

I looked down, finding a single blade on the table, embedded into the wood. From what I remembered of the book on ninjas, I recognized it as a kunai blade, used primarily for hand to hand and aerial attacks. Then I felt a tug at the base of my mind, so familiar already that I could ignore it but this was so much stronger. It felt like I was going to remember something important.

I felt someones body collide with mine as I froze, hoping something would finally come to mind. Looking up, I could see a tangle of black hair of my mothers. I reached up to soothe it away, but ended up touching something sticky and wet. Pulling away all and into the light, I saw it was reddish black, deep and rich. It was _blood._

I bit back a scream, chewing on my lip in horror. This was my mother's blood, her life dripping onto me. I suddenly felt wetness all over me, realizing too late, her blood was pooling out around her and onto me. I was completely useless to watch as she bled. I was nothing. I was breaking.

"NO!" I could no longer contain my fear, having been just pulled out from under her. I was held in the arms of an unfamiliar chill, strong arms of horror. I screeched, all the years of hard work and training useless, I was useless. I was frozen. I couldn't move except for scream. Why was this happening?

Looking up at the scene before me, with new eyes of pain I became aware of the carnage before me. So much blood spilled from too many bodies, maybe I had miscounted the crowd. Most were just injured, from the glass but not dead. My father and grandfather were fighting together, stabbing the intruders when they heard my scream.

Father stopped, then looked at mother then back to me, his eyes filling with horror, outrage, and sadness. Running over he was the fastest I had ever seen, using the intensity of his emotions enhance his motor skills. He was fast but not quick enough, a ninja cloaked in black slid in from behind. A moment too late, I screamed out and kicked at my captor, hoping against hope that I could reach him. I didn't.

My father's quickly near lifeless form sank to the ground, keeling over. His very own blood spilled from his wound in his back, filling the already bad stench with the smell of his blood. My eyes widened at his fallen body, my heart stopping. I was broken now.

I felt the tug in my mind come free as I felt myself fading. I would be nothing from then on. But then I knew that wasn't true. I had a feeling that breaking just brought the spur of something new. I felt like I was in pieces, like my innards and limbs had all but been cut to dust. I felt like I was hovering, trying to conceive what my eyes kept replaying.

I became lifeless, even as I became more aware of my placing now being somewhere safe and warm, in someone's elses arms. I was being carried and I could do nothing to help but be helped. Tears sprang forth from my eyes and dripped cleanly over the blood soaked floorboards. I looked up to see my grandfather with a hard expression on his face. He was grim and calm but underneath I could feel his rage boiling.

I twisted my neck to look back at the scene, wishing I hadn't. It was all so gruesome, the blood...it was everywhere. Mother was no longer moving or breathing, she was stiff and pale having had her life drain away. I could see the carnage that was the faults of ninjas. I couldn't hate them though, I just couldn't. In that moment I knew one thing for sure despite the reeling of my mind, someone had hired missing nin to do the job. It had to be someone who was the closest to becoming the next Shogun, someone that would naturally do so when all possibilities were gone. That meant I was a target of this as well, I shivered at the thought. For having this happen I couldn't explain why but my mind was so clear, like it was freed of a restraint I hardly noticed was there.

Looking to the survivors, I saw the only person I could think of. _Sensei._ He was old but he was always talking of how much of a better job he'd do, bragging of his strength. I felt like throwing up, this was crazy, he was crazy. And I was taught by this crazy man. He was grinning at the scene before him, holding up his hands in victory. He probably didn't think I was alive, or maybe he had another plan to murder me as well. I pointed him out to grandfather.

Grandfathers eyes flitted to the man, the same recognition in his eyes as I. His face fell at the sight of one of his most trusted advisors. Grandfather moved me back towards the carnage and set me gently next to my father.

"It's important to have your time with the deceased." He said softly before even carrying my mother to lay next to me. I looked over at my mother, finally getting a good look at her face. Her eyes were wide but slacked with the limpness of her death, her face pale and dead. She no longer breathed, her lungs crashed in around her. She had bled to death, I knew it hadn't been an instant death. This was due to her protecting me. _Me._

I simply laid a small hand on her cheeks, feeling them soft but cold. Tears streamed down my face at the touch and feel of her now frozen body. I hadn't been able to react in time, my body was stiff and my mind had been hazy. I was broken, a lifeless vessel. She looked so peaceful when I closed her eyes with my fingers. My mother was now broken and lifeless. Her long black hair was laying around her gracefully, she looked like a dead queen. I hugged her close, finding I hurt with every movement. I didn't know why but I was pain, I had no injuries so to speak but I felt as if my heart was gushing, like I had bruises and daggers stabbing into me. Sobbing into her chest, I couldn't deny any longer that she was lost and unobtainable.

"Katsura..." I heard from my right. It was my father. I looked up immediately and back to him. He was staring at me, tears falling from his eyes. He was still breathing, he was alive! I let go of mother and flung myself clumsily over him, my tears increasing. "Ow..."He muttered. I looked up at him to see he was wincing, I was on top of his wounds. Easing back I placed a calm hand over his chest.

"Papa." I sighed out with happiness. Then I noticed just how far gone he was, his eyes losing their light and his face a white ghost of what it used to be. "Papa..." I whispered, my whimper coming in small gasps. I was heaving at the sight.

"L-listen, Katsura, take my sword. If its the last thing I do, allow me to give you a part of me." He said, his breath hitching and falling. I then saw his hand pointing to a sword lying on the ground. It was tradition to forge your own sword in our family, to make a new piece of yourself you had to be the one to make the iron and to hammer it into a unique blade fit specifically for it's wielder. By giving me his blade he was ignoring our ways and pressuring me to accept his sword. It was like taking his heart and soul right out.

"Papa, I couldn't..."

"No buts. This is my last request of you, t-take the last thing that lives of me. I leave my faith in your hands, my daughter." His breathing came slower, his eyes dissipating to darkness. I choked on my cries, slamming my body on his now lifeless one.

"Papa...Mama." I cried. I was broken but I couldn't remain as such any longer. Sighing heavily, I removed myself from my father and stood up. The parts of myself I had been cut into formed into something as I picked up the stray blade into my arms. When I looked at his blade I felt myself come to the conclusion I had been hoping for. The gleam of the unsheathed blade was a reminder of his life and looking at the hilt I could see the pieces of myself and mother impacted there as well. I was his blade as well as mother, thats what made father so strong. It was family.

I had thought I understood what he meant, keeping family dear. I was wrong. But now I understood, too bad it took me this long to open my eyes to the world.

When one breaks, I feel as if something has to replace the broken pieces. That something that replaced I, was nothing made of malice or hatred. It was like a wistful pride in my mothers and fathers last breath. This was their will, for me to carry on. The replacement was my love for my family. That precious thing was what kept me alive in that instance.

I then suddenly felt the pieces of that now freed part of my self conscious rupture at me, sending me to my knees. I was remembering something, I was beginning to remember a me who was lost and dead. A me who had their chance but would be killed with the rebirth of myself, but that wasn't it. I remembered something else. Something I recognized for what it was.

_Naruto._

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**A/N:** Uhm well, I kind of made that up about mifune having a son and I just made up their last name and names on the spot, but well. ITS A FANFICTION. I figured since Seppuku in Naruto is real, then the rest about how the samurai were like would probably be kind of the same thing. If you were confused by the terminology, then I'll give some definitions.

**Shogun** - Basically is the general of the whole army, which is what Mifune is.

**Shinpan Daimyo** - Is a lord who has family relations to the Shogun, I changed it a little due to Katsu not really being a lord yet and well I don't think _Lord_ would suit her ._.

**Bakufu** - Its the advisors of the shogun, kind of like a council who do most of the paper work.

**Saii Taishogun** - It's the title form of Shogun. I figured it would be more formal to say it. Since shogun is just the shortened term.

A shogun is selected by the emperor, but is mostly inherited

If I missed anything, please let me know and I'll explain. Well as best as I could. I'm a little iffy on how I explained some things but oh well. I kind of went really fast with her life but I figured none of you wanted to be stuck on focusing on her rather getting on with the story of Naruto and how she's even related. Or how she will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologize if this is going a little too fast but well, gotta get the show on da road~ =w=

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, obviously.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

Two years later, I sit on the window sill of my room, a confused look on my face. Having turned 15 a couple of months ago, I felt like now was a good time as ever to ask of my grandfather a pass to leave for Konoha. Having remembered the story of the knuckleheaded kid ninja, Naruto, I was fixated on the possibility of helping him and his friends, I mean I had the abilities to help, why not strive for peace? My grandfather would have agreed anyways, so what was the difference if I got a head start?

In the time since my parents death, I had discovered many things about myself, especially a new trick that seemed to come along with the visions I got everyday about how Naruto was doing or more specifically, about the future of Naruto. It was weird, but I felt some kind of attachment to him, I had grown to be fond of so many people from my dreams and premonitions. But that wasn't all.

Through the release of those memories of my old self, I gained an odd ability to copy physical limitations. An example would be, by simply watching someones movements, I could adopt their actions and actually go as fast or become as strong as that person, only physically though. I discovered this after the death of my parents, it was somewhat a switch that came with the trauma. I did research into the art of dojutsu, and found this may possibly be a kekkei genkai, one that was uninheritable, one that was oddly enough a part of my memories. I thought at first that it couldn't have been it, thinking I needed to have a clan or family tree with the kekkei genkai, but I found that was not so. The first hokage had a kekkei genkai that was in fact not from his family line and neither of his offspring had any ability like that. His was different of course, but mine was to memorize things. I thought of my eyes as more like a camera that affected my entire body, memorizing and picturing myself to go as fast or become as strong.

Maybe thats why I was able to do such a thing, in order to achieve those archived memories, I needed a mutation, an adaption that would allow me to never forget them. Something that also allowed me to archive into my memories the techniques used by other. Although I had never sparred or done battle with a ninja, I figured I'd be able to hold my own against one using their own limitations against them. With this ability, I was able to cheat my way to bakufu status, becoming my grandfathers right hand man. I simply couldn't sit still, so I used this ability to copy the skills of over a hundred skills of our finest men. I had archived mostly all of them, just to see if I could. It was more like a test for myself than anything else.

Sliding my legs over the top of the window pane, I stalked my way to the door that led to my bathroom. I lived in a big house, with my grandfather whom had to take me in due to the circumstances, him being the only person who actually knew my true gender. Why he allowed me to keep my status as a man was unbeknownst to me, no matter how much I wanted, I could never read my grandfather. Though I loved him all the same.

The bathtub was warmed with water, a large rectangular box shape to it. I pulled at the towel, allowing my strained growing woman parts breath. It was weird, I had to start wearing a wrap when I was 10 and it was kind of annoying, very hard to forget I had it on when it was practically suffocating me the entire time. I was growing rather quickly too, the process was painful and I was questioning if the restraints just swelled my breasts and that was why they were becoming larger, my logic was stupid I know. I didn't grow up with the offered knowledge I was supposed to and had to go off memories of a girl I thought no longer existed.

Dipping my toes in first, I tested the heat with a hiss. Finding it suitable, I let my leg inside and slung my other over. I sighed as I dipped my lowering hips into the warmth. It was always so cold in the Land of Iron, so much snow filled my vision when I left the house and sometimes it would vaguely resemble the night of my parents death, snow escaping into my field of vision so suddenly it blinded me for the moment. It terrified me at times when it became a hassle.

I hid myself into the folds of my arms, my knees barely reaching the surface of steamy air. I dipped my face into the water, allowing the heat to warm my chilled cheeks. I wasn't tiny anymore, not like I used to be. Yet I still had a figure of a girl, which behind my back I was made fun of because the chest bindings actually helped to make things seem much more hard and straight, giving the allusion I wasn't an hour glassed figure girl of any kind. I was relieved that as I grew older, I continued to look more like a boy, although I still looked like a girl.

I was often told I had puffy cheeks, something I had inherited from my father, when he was a child. My eyes were a deep brown, but lightened to amber when using the ability, despite what the lighting was like. My body was much like that of a little boys, even though I was 15 but then everyone grows at different rates. My breasts again were strange objects and I usually dealt with them like they weren't there, holding no pride for something I couldn't even own up to.

I would never be a woman really, yes I was biologically so but from the day my mother decided my path was the way I would go, I had no right to refuse my fate. Sighing into the bath, I let out a regretful choke. I wouldn't be able to have children of my own, or cook meals for my family or even go out in a finely made silk gown like all the other daughters of officials. Yes I had many takers for marriage but they were all women and I would not be able to even have a child for her, it would be unfair to have a relationship like that.

I had never cared beforehand, maybe because I had been a kid then and hadn't thought of genders in general, I just thought they just _were_. I soon became envious and jealous of other girls my age when they were discussing boys, a new recipe they tried out and just things plainly. With the guys I wasn't accepted either, just pushed aside and looked at blankly. They seemed to dislike it when girls liked to crowd over me when I won a sparring match between someone. I was sort of like a figure of weird standing with the girls, they didn't talk about girl things with me but tried to be weird in front of me. In the end I ignored them.

Subconsciously, I reeled my mind to the issue I wanted to involve myself with. The issue with Naruto, a ninja I shouldn't have been happy to assist. Despite being two different things and having quite the different lifestyle, I wanted to offer my blade for his cause, I was willing to change the sequence of time for him, but then I also wanted to make sure what I dreamed and envisioned was true and not something of a figment of my imagination. It would terrify me if what I had thought to be reality was actually nothing but fiction I created within my crazy mind.

Mifune was my grandfather and he looked only slightly less as old as when he was in the future, or what I predicted to be so. He was the only real link I had to what might become. I wondered if he would ever allow his granddaughter to go on a trip and small vacation to the military ninja state, Konohagakure. I doubted he would, having lost a bit of trust in any foreign countries since the attack. I sighed, wishing so much to leave the cold world I lived in and join into one of many adventures and happiness. It wasn't always happy but it was still an adventure just the same.

I scrubbed shampoo into my hair, the length was the same as my mothers, growing it out in her name. I did a lot of things in my parents name, wielding a blade for father, and keeping one of my features alike to mothers. I was being constantly pressured to cut it all off, to adopt a different style while young. I kept refusing but in the end It was getting quite the hassle to have in the way, so I was also considering.

Getting up, I walked carefully to the shower head and waited for the water to heat up. When heat emitted I stepped underneath and yawned pleasantly before rubbing my hands through my scalp. It rinsed cleanly off and took little time and effort to rid myself of the product. Next I went for the conditioner and did what people usually do, conditioned my hair.

If I were to leave to Konoha, it would be only a matter of how much it took to get there. I was growing impatient, I just kept getting the urges to leave my home, my world for a place with much more danger and so much more crazier. I knew right from the day of my remembrance that I was unneeded but yet I wanted to persist. I couldn't simply allow myself to be frozen in one place, frozen like the world of my upbringing, I needed to seek a warmth I could depend on. Seeing Naruto gave me a beacon of light in that way.

In that instant I decided what I must do and would stop at nothing to obtain it. The right to assist people I hardly had no obligation towards.

When I was finished with my bath, I brushed out the strands into silky smoothness, before heading over to the room across from mine. It belonged to my grandfather and was his place of study. The room held so many accounts of our ways and the past that I thought it could fill a library of great proportion. Opening the slide door, I allowed myself in unannounced. My grandfather, sitting poised as if he had predicted this had his head already raised.

"Grandfather," I said with much more force than intended. I was so nervous as fisted my hands together at my sides, an act of defiance.

"Yes, Katsura?" He said calmly, seemingly prepared for this.

"I have a request, one I have no doubt in my mind you'd oppose."

"Does this have to do with the dreams you've been having?" He asked softly, recalling my temperaments in the past when I first learned of Naruto. I had been so heartbroken and careless that I had told him everything, even about the powers I now seemed to possess. He had said they were merely dreams, even as I persisted. I know he knew I was telling the truth but I then came to the conclusion that he just didn't want me to go so soon.

"Yes. I'm sorry," I bowed in shame, tears brimming to my lids. I couldn't explain the pain I felt at the thought of leaving him but it was also held back by the thought of not getting to go. "My grandfather, you have been amazing, but I-I need to go..." I choked up.

"You need to go to Konohagakure, you have said." His voice was above a whisper but it seemed light and relieving to hear. I relaxed in my place. "Katsura, you have a place here though, my granddaughter. You have no reason to leave."

I shook my head furiously, lifting my head for him to see my determination. "No, I do have a reason. As I've said, later us samurai will have an alliance, but it would be much more quicker to form one now. It wouldn't waste as much time trying to form the Shinobi Army. I can't waste time."

My grandfather sighed, his body lifting himself to stand. He walked calmly towards me, his eyes intent. I thought for a second he would scold me, hit me for such disobedience. He raised his palm and I couldn't help but flinch when his warm hand gently touched my cheek. I looked back, surprised for the moment. He was drawn, his face saddened but showed such sincerity of understanding. My gaze widened when he pulled me into a tight embrace. Hesitantly, I place my arms around him.

He patted my head like he had always done to me as a child and allowed me to cry there, not making a sound except for the breathing of his lungs. My grandfather was not the hugging type, at all. He was more of the tough love sort of person and never really held a warm outward appearance.

"Katsura, promise that you will come back. This is your home, after all."

_Of course, I will always come back._

* * *

ヽ(｀Д´)ノ (д´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´△) ヽ(´△`)ﾉ

* * *

"Hello, I am from the Land of Stone." I said with a blank voice. I was so tired from my journey, having never experienced that much walking, ever. (**A/N:** I will write an extra of her journey if anyone wants.)

"Name?" The gate guard asked, his voice gruff and husky. He was a tall man, much taller than me and was very strong...looking. He could probably rip me in half if he so chose to. The man wore a simple shinobi flak jacket with long black pants. His equipment of kunai and throwing stars sat in pouches and on a thigh attached carrier. He was very plain looking but that was to be expected, all people were plain unless they were the cast of Naruto. I questioned mentally if I was even making any sense and decided vaguely that I might be right, might be wrong. Only experience could say.

"Nakato Katsu." I deepened my tone, practically a natural at a male tone. The man noticed the slight change and inturn, coughed. He checked my letter signed from my grandfather for an easier entry, the letter contained his wish to form an alliance of sorts and offered to give information in negotiation. I was in charge of what we told the people of Konoha, and so I was the one dispatched to Konoha.

"Wait as I contact my higher ups." The ninja told me as he went to talk to other guards on duty. They flashed in front of me as the other one flashed off. There were two of them, both wearing similar clothing as the other except they had different facial structures. Shyly I inched back, luckily it wasn't noticeable in the slightest, my armor concealing my emotions. I did notice however, the movement of their feet. It was more an unsure shuffle than anything. I must've been at least slightly imposing for them to do that.

Maybe it wasn't so much as imposing but more like they weren't sure about me being a samurai. They didn't question it personally but they obviously hadn't ever been in the presence of an armor clad warrior with a katana as my only weapon. Not to mention they had little to no information on my people, and here information was everything.

"So you're a samurai..." one started awkwardly. I nodded. "Do you just wield that sword...it's pretty cool." Another nod. Before things got too weird, the ninja from before arrived again with a calmed face.

"Permission granted, I'll be escorting you to the headquarters as a temporary guard." I nodded, he was so business like, so close to how our guards acted when on duty, unlike the other two. It was cool to see a ninja like that though, was something comfortable and alike my home. We departed from the gate, leaving the other guys to take care of the gate. He led me through confusing paths and kept at a faster pace than me, his eyes watching me closely from his place. The guy was so secretive, must be wary of a foreign officer. I was happy that I had chose to wear my fitted samurai attire.

It looked similar to the required design but was actually much more smaller and lighter. It was built specifically for my body type and even adjusted as I grew older. I brought it along thinking I would need this as a reminder of the army I left. The suit of armor was perfect to fight ninja in, if I so needed to do so.

It took some time to get to our destination, this man was making sure I couldn't memorize the layout, switching courses and changing directions as we went. It worked, my brain a muddled mess of stores and fronts. I hardly paid attention anyway, it wasn't like I was an enemy or anything. Sheesh.

We entered the large building and began walking through winding stairs. It was a hassle, me having just traveled from a country very far away by myself. My knees ached and my body was sweating with the change of climate. Silently, I tugged at my mind and watched the man's body with intent. I could feel myself growing better with the heat, deciding to adopt the mans tolerance. Like a switch it became my own, my sweating stopped and I persisted, my mind reeling with the mans body information. To me, information was everything as well.

To explain what I did with my eyes I'd have to explain what I could see with them. Much like a thumbprint holding unique patterns, I could easily copy it into my mind paste it for usage. Everybodies body released patterns and information, I couldn't adopt thumbprints though, despite my example I was unable to have someones physical trait besides strength and speed. My limit was only to copy and mimic others body patterns, the code they gave off. Suited with his tolerance, I trekked up the steps lightly.

When we arrived at the hokages ground level, I began to become more nervous. It started to gnaw at my stomach, my anxiety levels increasing. Silently, I recited a mantra to calm myself, it worked just as good when my mother told me it to calm me down. Reminded of her, I felt a surge of new found strength.

The guard pushed open the door and allowed me inside, coming in after me. I warily looked around the room before settling my eyes on the very first woman hokage herself, Lady Tsunade. She looked calm and collected, her face pride filled and completely like I'd envisioned her. Besides the lovely woman was Shizune holding Ton-Ton in her arms. On the other side was oddly enough Sakura.

She looked a little older than when Sasuke had left but was a little younger than when Naruto came back, giving me the impression she was still Tsunade's apprentice in much needed practice. I tilted my head at the three woman, then decided to bow full on. It wasn't something I did often, being more the type to just nod my head in acknowledgment. It was also surprising as a samurai of a different country bowing to the hokage of another land.

"You're Nakato-san?" Tsunade asked quizzically. She must've assumed I'd be larger, a full grown man. Instead she got a little kid in adults armor. Slowly, I reached my hand to the corner of the hooks on my helmet. Popping them open I tugged at the helmets openings, it popped open effortlessly.

"You can call me Katsu, Lady Hokage-sama." I shaked out my long hair as I said, I laid the helmet on my side. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at my revealing of my face. Usually people didn't show their face to strangers, specifically those who could kill you in an instant.

"I didn't know women are allowed to become samurai. I thought you folk stuck to traditions, using women to raise the family." Tsunade said with a coy grin. I couldn't help but snicker at her remark.

"They're not, I'm not a girl." I said with a laugh. She looked me over, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Really? Then I apologize for my rudeness."

"I get it a lot, don't worry. Besides that, I think we need to talk." I said, becoming more serious with every word. She nodded, her face drawing into one of a business like demeanor.

"Why has your general taken an interest in forming an alliance?" She asked, hand holding the letter, waving it around.

"I can't answer fully, it would effect a lot of things but I can say it's to get a headstart on a path we've chosen."

"What path are you talking of, and why must you form an alliance when you keep so many secrets?"

"Well we wish to follow a path towards peace, put simply. The secrets we keep don't involve my country specifically but may or may not involve yours. Honestly, you'd have come to us anyway but I personally like feeling helpful to people I happen to like. Still I can't tell secrets I'm not meant to tell, it'd be like you forfeiting information on anything you keep secret yourself."

Tsunade nodded, her eyes narrowing at my vague terms and phrases. "What kind of alliance alliance do you have in mind right now?"

"Just trading of supplies and later we'll give you information. All you have to do for now is to just let me stay here as the samurai go between. So what d'ya say?" I smiled at her, masking the hope in my gaze.

"I'll leave this into consideration for now but you may stay until my decision has been reached, I have people who would be angry if I agreed so quickly." Tsunade said with a tired smile. "Sakura, as part of your training, I'll assign you the mission to watch over the samurai."

"Right!" Sakura replied, happy with the acknowledgement. I smiled at her warmly, maybe I could help in her training. If Lady Tsunade agreed, I would stay here long enough for that and would most definitely have the time to achieve something great. Sakura was a student who learned quickly after all, with her dedication and hard working self, it was quite disappointing to say the least when she was treated so terribly and kept at a distance from the hardcore members of her team.

She smiled back, with a warm gaze. Her hair was a lot longer, and she was still wearing her genin outfit. Although she was older, it was clear that I had come in a bit earlier than when Naruto was supposed to arrive and in any case, I really didn't have anything to do. Back at home there was a lot of paperwork and I would occasionally go on a job if there were any offers. What I did for fun was to train. I didn't have a lot of friends, again, but I did communicate a lot more with people so that was a thing. I hadn't a worry while I was here though, I couldn't just take jobs of ninja classification and well I didn't even have a place to stay, which brought me to the question.

"Is there someplace I can stay, or will I have to rent a hotel room?" I asked. Tsunade nodded, remembering that small detail.

"I have a guest room prepared for sudden visits, so Sakura, please take him to one of those."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura chimed in enthusiastically.

* * *

ヽ(｀Д´)ノ (д´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´△) ヽ(´△`)ﾉ

* * *

"Well, Mr. Nakato, this is it." Sakura said with a little less enthusiasm as when she was in her teacher's presence. I nodded and grabbed the key she dangled in front of me. In a graceful maneuver, I slid the key in the lock at clicked it once. Sighing as I edged into a hall, I dropped the camping back I carried for over a week of walking.

"Sakura-san, was it?" I asked vaguely, sliding my metal plated guards off my feet and legs. She grinned politely.

"Yes, but if you'd like to, you can refer me as just Sakura." She was still smiling at me, standing close to the door. I shook off my armor, questioning why I even wore it in the first place. Yeah, it had been cold at night but seriously, I should've just packed a blanket.

"It's very pretty, your hair matches you as well." It was true, she was as pink and light as a cherry blossom itself. Clumsily, I stood, having a sudden difference in my weight. Wobbling on my feet, I left the halls and walked into the main living room. It was pretty, not much my style. The walls were bare besides a few portraits of the past hokages, and some nice scenery. It was much like a house, with a TV, some couches and oak wood flooring. We didn't have many wooding at home, all the landscape was dead there, covered with the freezing snow.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she walked into the living room with me. "Erm, I know this isn't very professional but would you mind telling me about where you came from? I've never been..." She sat on one of the couches, clasping her hands in her lap. I smiled at her interest. Sitting down across from her on a huge recliner, I curled into a ball, grasping my legs in my hands.

"It's a land in which everything is cold. It snows constantly, but you get used to it."

"Oh, like the Land of Snow? I've been there." Sakura laughed as if remembering their adventure in that land. I nodded, it was sort of like that.

"Yeah, if you want to know about _my _life, I'll tell you but I can't say much about my land."

"Oh since its secret?"

"No, because theres not much to talk about."

"Hm, well I guess you're interesting enough, I've only met two samurai's when we visited the Land of Waves so would you mind?" Sakura loosened up, sensing no real threat in the vicinity. I personally felt proud of her forming trust, I found it strange and yet really cool to be able to talk to her when I first saw her in a story like dream.

I laughed, "I'm not, and well some samurai do leave our ways and conform to your ninja ones so it's not like I'm surprised." Then I paused, should I tell her about me? How I grew up? "If you don't mind listening, then of course I'll tell you." I finished.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll go make us some snacks and drinks." She said happily, I could tell immediately she was the type who thirsted for knowledge, something I had in common. Bouncing onto her feet, she walked into a stray door which I thought to be the kitchen. I heard clanging and noises in the room. I waited for a few minutes before Sakura came out with freshly made sandwiches and tea were carried out on a tray in her arms.

I vaguely heard my stomach growl in hunger, which reminded me that I had yet to eat all day. She set the tray on a table and took her new seat closest to me and the food. I picked up a sandwich, holding it in my hands with a thoughtful look to my face. Placing the sandwich into my mouth, I tried to get a feel for the food, it was foreign after all but it just tasted like any other sandwich, nothing special except the vegetables were fresh and mine in the land of iron had been preserved. We didn't have much, again the cold was at fault.

"Well, I'd love to know what it was like as a kid for you, since I'm of citizen decent, I don't have that interesting a childhood. I bet yours was more exciting."

"Hm," I began shortly, munching on my snack. "Well, I was born into the Shogun line of family, so later on I'll be the general if all goes correctly by my grandfathers order. Is that exciting? I'm quite bewildered myself, never really had a leader-like appearance in others eyes."

"Thats pretty exciting, you'll be like hokage, except do you just accept the leader by heritage? What about your father or mother?" Sakura asked with a puzzled face.

"I guess and yeah, though sometimes if thats not possible we just pick from our bakufu, its the council and about my mother, well women can't be general, well its not a law but its like the same with women samurai. It's kind of law women can't be samurai but its never stated by requirements to be male. My father on the other hand was shogun, for a couple of seconds." I sighed, suppressing the boiling emotions in my heart. I was comfortable telling Sakura, since I kind of knew I could somewhat trust the girl. She was after all a good kunoichi though, so she would use this information against me if I did anything wrong. Which I wouldn't, so it wasn't that troublesome for me.

"Why only a few seconds?"

"The night of the ceremony, my father and mother were murdered by some missing-nin. They had been hired by one official who was just greedy enough to try to obtain the shogun role by taking my fathers place." I spoke honestly, my voice blanking out as I pictured the horror of my past night. It was almost too easy to remember such a thing, at first I had been grateful for any relief from the past but now I just viewed it as a form of strength.

"Wow, you'd really tell me such a thing?" I looked over to Sakura, who was wide-eyed. I nodded and had to restrain myself from patting her head.

"Honestly, it's not that top secret, we all have those loose canons in our councils, y'know. It's pretty normal, besides it's not like you can harm me with my information, not in the way you'd wish. The damage has already been done." Absentmindedly, I began to stroke my hair when I finished my sandwich. I really ached for a bath, a good soak could do wonders.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened, I-I know of people in similar situations," Sakura replied, tilting her head downwards with a sad expression. This time I couldn't resist, so awkwardly I raised my palm over her head and rubbed the silky pink hair on her scalp. She looked up, having a confused expression on her face. Immediately I blushed, shyly inching back. I was definitely not used to human contact rather than a select few, a very minimized few.

"S-sorry, when I was sad my father used to do that for me, and sometimes my grandfather as well." I bit my lip, looking away from her intense gaze.

I heard her chuckle before I felt her hand coming to the top of my head. I turned back, shocked. "Well, I know I'm supposed to be your guard and stuff but you're a pretty cool guy!" She smiled brightly, her face glowing. Sakura was a really happy person now, it was weird since just a moment ago she was just looking down with a pained expression. I sighed inwardly, people were weird sometimes.

I just hoped I could act semi normal myself.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**A/N: **Well, I hope you don't mind that I gave her a kekkei genkai, the reason I did so was not to make her all powerful, more details on what it exactly is will be released later in chapters to come. I also made her relatively strong in the beginning because well...she needs to keep up with the gang~ It wouldn't do for her to just be stuck practicing because she's not developed enough. I hope you don't mind.

It may seem a little mary-sueish and I deeply apologize, but there are already so many second hand characters with kekkei genkai and if you assume what I implied to be incorrect(like how suddenly one can form, well I used the death of her parents to unlock that along with her memories.) then please read the wiki. Thank you. I hope I can fix her character soon-ish, since I'm kind of disgusted by how she is. Well I guess that's me.

Well now she's in Konoha~ Yay~!

Please R&R, thank you very much~!


End file.
